


It's all about the tea

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha Theseus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brother/Brother Incest, Guilt Trip, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Vampire Original Percival Graves, Virgin Newt, Young Newt Scamander, poor Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: sorry title sucks....Two alpha's kidnapped 16 year old Newt and kept him during his heat, however these two alpha's let slip about who they really are and Newt is not about to give them an easy ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> urrrrrh I got no idea....

Newt whimpered as he was laid on the bed, he was blind folded, bound and gagged. He could hear two voices he didn’t recognise them, the bed dipped and felt two sets of hands on him and he flinched. “Now now little one if you’re a good boy we will make you feel good.” Came a voice it was almost purring, the gag was pulled from his mouth.  
“P…Please doesn’t hurt me.” Newt whimpered   
“Oh sweet heart that isn’t what we want, we just want a chance to love you.” Came another voice as this owner leaned down and kissed him on the lips. 

The 16 year old froze as he felt the warm lips on his hand cupping his face, as the other person was stroking his hair “You see my husband likes you.” The first voice said “We’ve been watching you Newt for a while now and we know you’re going to be alone for a week. Your mother and father are away and your brother is visiting his friend in America.” He purred as Newt whimpered as the man kissing him pulled back.   
“We will take care of you, give you what you need our needy omega.” He chuckled, there was a swish and flick and Newt squeaked as he felt his cloths disappear “We know what you need.”   
“We planed everything for our little Omega.” 

Newt was with them for a week and he never saw their faces the whole time the blind fold was kept on when they were in the room with him. Newt couldn’t decide if they knew his heat was coming or did they forced it either way he was at the mercy of his biology. They treated him nicely gave him plenty of food and water even the odd cup of tea, which they strangely got right Earl Grey honey and lemon and no milk and no sugar. But by the time his heat was over he was rescued by his brother Theseus and Percival, they came bursting into the room that he was locked in and found Newt curled up on the bed wearing nothing bound and gagged once again. 

Percival was Theseus’ American friend and was kind as he took his coat off and placed it around Newt’s shoulders as they untied him. “We should call the Aurors in.” Came the strong American voice as he held lead Newt from the house, that one outside Newt knew it was an abandon muggle house that he and his brother use to play in when they were children.   
“No please no Aurors, mother and father can’t know!” He sobbed as he turned to face them. Theseus cupped his face and wiped away the tears under his eyes with his thump.   
“Don’t you want to get these monsters Newt?” His brother said, as the red head shook his head and buried his face into his brother’s chest.   
“P…Please don’t tell, it was my fault.” He whispered, both 20 year olds looked at each other and frowned.   
“How is it your fault?” He asked  
“I…I should have gone with you, I shouldn’t have been so stubborn to stay home.” He sobbed. 

Running his hands up and down the teen’s back he kissed the top of his head “Alright Newt let’s just get you home.” He told him softly, they apparate from the spot and back to the Scamander home. Between them they cleaned Newt the young omega whimpered his body still sensitive to the touches his head still not quiet ended. They sat him in the living room tucked up under some blankets with a cup of tea that the tall dark haired American made, Newt stopped the cup half way to his mouth as he looked up at the man and then to his brother who was fussing about the living room. He didn’t say anything at the time he just wanted to see what these two alphas were going to do and he decide if they were going to fuck with him Newt was going to fuck with them.

He sipped his tea and curled up on the sofa as he watched them “It doesn’t matter in a couple of months mother and father will be able to smell who the alphas.” Theseus turned to him and blinked not sure what he was meaning as Percival sat up straighter as he looked at his friend.   
“W...What do you mean Newt?” The red head sniffed and wiped his eyes as he pulled Theseus shirt over his shoulders.   
“Well I was in heat and those two alphas did knot me?” he sniffed as he looked at them “They had me for week Theseus.”  
“You can take a potion…” Percival said  
“H…he can’t he’s allergic to those potions.” Theseus said, as he pressed his hand to his mouth. Newt smirked into his cup as he watched them…I will make your suffer…Newt thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short

The next day…   
Theseus went to wake Newt when he found his room was empty “Shit.” He said, he placed a try on the small bed side table and walked into the room. The bed looked like he hadn’t been slept in and he notices Newt’s desk was clean the inkwell was sealed up all his papers were missing and his leather bound journal was gone as well. All the drawings of those animals he had on his wall just gone “No-no-no!” He yelled, as he rushes to the wardrobe and chest of draws nothing where there. He turned around he saw the Newt’s old school trunk was gone “Percival!” He yelled as he ran from the room.

The dark haired American jumped from his room pulling on his shirt looking at his friend with wide eyes his wand at the ready to hex who ever made his friend shriek like a banshee. “What happen?” He asked, his dark hair was everywhere and his eyes were wild  
“Newt he’s gone!” Gone seem to be the word in his head, Percival blinked and walked passed him into Newt’s room and indeed the room looked bare, moved around the room and saw a letter on the pillow.   
“Theseus come here he left a letter.” He called to him; the dark auburn haired man walked into the room quickly and looked at his friend where he sees him opening a letter.   
“What does it say?” He asked, Percival read though it once and paled as he looked at Theseus before he started to speak.   
“Dear Theseus and Percival, I know it was you two who had kidnapped me and pretended to be strangers. But what gave you away was how well you knew me how you prepared my food and my tea. You should have tried harder to hide your tracks my dear brother letting your vampire friend make my tea was a poor move.  
I know by the time you find this letter I will long gone, do not worry about me or my pup maybe even pups, I will make sure they never know the betrayal of their fathers. I do not know what you hope to achieve Theseus by doing this to me? And do not worry I have sent another letter to mother and father.  
Newton”   
“Oh Merlin he knows.” Theseus said   
“How?”   
“I don’t know we must have let slips about something.” He started to pace as he took the letter and read though it trying to figure out where his brother would have gone.   
“THESEUS!” Came the yell and the 20 year old blinked at the voice and paled when he recognized his mother’s voice.


	3. Chapter 3

4 years later…  
Theseus never saw Newt after that he left, he never wrote to him and never visited if he did it was went he wasn’t around and if there was any letters only his mother and father would have gotten them. Percival was banded from England with the threat that if he did come back the Scamander’s will ruin his career and life. Both he and Theseus tried to look for Newt and when the young red head got a job at the Ministry his brother tried to see him or speak to him to know if he truly was carrying his and Percival’s pups. But he had no luck but he got his information from other about his brother but still no one told him if his brother was pregnant.

He learnt that his brother joined the Beast Division his mother and father were not happy about their youngest son’s life choices and choice to blame it on Theseus disturbing his mind, it was talked about it one and then dropped as quickly as their eldest son brought it up. He was now the black sheep of the family and Theseus felt that title burn, he didn’t want Newt to run off he just wanted to keep his brother close to him, and Percival had taken a liking to Newt since the red head had helped him out when he need some blood. 

Newt was punishing them that was made very clear and Theseus should have known that Newt would make the punishment cruel and 4 years have passed and he was sure if Newt was pregnant he would have had the pup or pups by now. He went to visit Percival in New York the man was a good auror and was on the fast track to becoming head auror “Any worked about your brother?” He asked as they sat in his front room   
“No I am kept out the loop on my brother’s life, I’ve leant that he is working in the Beast Division and soon will be a Magizoologist.” Percival frowned and tilted his head as he sipped his drink.   
“Yes I heard my bosses are looking to heir him because of his new idea about magical beasts.” He said, Theseus sat up from where he slumped in the chair and looked at his friend.   
“Percival…”  
“Hold their Theseus I don’t even know if they offered him the job yet and he isn’t a Magizoolgist yet.” He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. “Do you know if he…”  
“No as I said my mother and father have made it very clear I am not to know anything about my baby brother’s life, they are blaming me for ruining his life.” Percival hummed as he looked at him.   
“I may have a plan.” The alpha said, the brownish auburn haired man looked at him his eyes blinking “We will kidnap Newt.” 

Week later  
Newt arrived in New York to see if he wants the job he is well aware about Percival Graves working for MACUSA because he was only a Jr Auror the last time he saw him and but now deputy head Auror. He sighed as he held his case in one while he held the other hand of his son as his son held the hand of his other son. “Come on little ones.” He smiled as he walked up to the reception and smiled at the lady sat behind the desk “Hello I’m here to speak…”  
“Hello Newt.” The red head froze eyes wide as he turned around and looked at the man that stood there smiling at him.   
“Oh hello Percival, I didn’t know you work here?” Newt greeted him as if nothing had happen. 

His happy behaviour threw off Percival and frowned as he looked down at the two pups he looked at one pup and saw wavy dark hair and dark green eyes while the other child had auburn gold hair wavy just like his brothers and with another set of green orbs like their mother and it was then that he realised that both he and Theseus had a pup each. Newt followed his eyes sight to his children and he pulled them back behind him along with his well worn case. “These are my children Lux and Fox.” He smiled   
“They are beautiful children.” Percival said, as he looked back at Newt and saw his eyes were dark he was clearly enjoying Graves discomfort. “Just like their mother.”   
“Their father’s certainly couldn’t keep their hands off me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Couple of days later Newt found himself and his children being whisked away by Portkey, he landed on the ground with a thump while his children curled up by his side whimpering. Newt frowned at the empty room he pulled his case to him and open it “Insides little ones and don’t come out unless you hear my knock.” He tells them as he helps them down into the case “Dougal look after them.” He told the Demiguise who just blinked up at him “Don’t look at me like that.” He told him as he closed the lid and locked it before pushing himself up onto his feet and hiding the case somewhere out sight. 

He wondered around the room breathing in the scent of the place he could smell Percival and sighed …figured that he would behind this…he thought. Half an hour later the door open and in walked two men. “Newt.” Came the whisper as Theseus stopped and looked at his young brother, he had grown taller he is still slim and but he was still beautiful. Newt just rolled his eyes and sighed   
“Couldn’t you two come up with something new?” He told them “I mean kidnapping again?” He frowned as he warped his arms around himself.  
“You left us little choice, little brother.” Theseus suddenly said, the red head raised an eye brow “4 years is a long time to punish us.” He told his brother softly as he walked over to the red head and raised his hand to stroked Newt’s face. The young man didn’t flinched he just growled at his brother’s touch.  
“I don’t think it is.” Newt tells him, Percival walked around and stood next to Theseus still taking in the omega’s body.  
“Alpha and Omega Laws…”   
“Have changed in the last 90 years, you two no longer have the right to kidnap me and rape me during my heat.” Newt growled at them “Neither one of you bite me to put a claim in so all I could think of it was some sick and twisted game for you two.” Percival and Theseus shifted as they looked at each other before at Newt.  
“We would have…we planned on…”   
“On what?” Newt asked as he crossed his arms across his chest with glare. Percival sighed and rubbed is eyes   
“The plan was that we rescue you and then we mate with you so mother and father wouldn’t find out and think you were…”  
“Oh you were going black mail me to mating with you.” He snarled at them “What do you want?” He growled “I have work to do.” He told them.   
“We just want to talk Newt please.” His brother begged, and the red head frowned as he kept his arms warped around himself.   
“Alright.” 

A try of tea and coffee was place on the table and each held a cup “Where is Lux and Fox?” Percival asked, sipping his drink Newt looked at him and frowned. “I know they came with you.”   
“They are safe.”   
“You don’t trust us with our own children?” Theseus asked, his voice sounded hurt and when Newt looked up to see the pain in his eyes.   
“I don’t trust you to be around me, I was 16 Theseus and you and Percival have hurt me.” He told him “So I’m sorry if I don’t want my children around the two men who broke my trust.” Newt said as he put the cup down. “I think it’s time for me to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short


	5. Chapter 5

Percival looked at Theseus and the Disillusionment Charm melted from the walls, and Newt stiffens and glared at his brother “This is a trap?” Newt growled, the room wasn’t a living room but a bed room a large bed room with two beds for the children. It was a nice room it has everything a child could want, a pile of fluffy toys and clothes, but Newt was pissed “YOU ARE TRYING TO TRAP ME!” He snarled, he stand ups and moved and grabs his case.   
“No-no that isn’t what we are trying to do Newt.” Theseus said standing up, he looked worried like he was about to lose Newt all over again and he think he would brake if he does.   
“No?” The red head growled,

“No.” Percival said coolly as he stood up, green eyes looked to him eyeing him carefully   
“This is a new apartment for you and the children, Theseus and I paid for it and we will continue to pay for this place for you.” Newt raised an eye brow as he watched him “It must be better than the shoe box you are living in?”   
“Where we living is fine.” Newt told them   
“Newt we are trying to make things right, stop acting like a child…”   
“Theseus he isn’t like acting like a child he is acting like worried omega mother protecting his children.” The dark haired auror told him and the red head had to tilt his head at him.   
“B…but he is hiding our children from us he had been punishing us for 4 years! You have been denied your mate don’t you think we are entitled to be little pissed off!” He yelled at his best friend.

Ignoring Theseus he looked to Newt who was holding his case “This is a safe place, it block away from work and I know for a fact that there is a wonderful Nanny living in the building. I haven’t asked her yet I thought it will be up to you if you decide you want our help. After all as the fathers to your pups it is our duty to help pay for things for them.” Newt blinked at him and couldn’t stop as Theseus looked like he was about blow his lid.   
“I’m your mate?” He whispered the vampire nodded and walked up to Newt hoping the omega wouldn’t back away from him.

The last 4 years had been painful for him to know that his mate had left him because of how foolish he and Thesues were. To young and to desperate to think clearly listen to his hot headed best friend and now has spent these past 4 years pining. “We find out mates by the taste of their blood. You saved my life.” He whispered as he looked down at him and smiling softly at him. “You were stood there dressed in that white night gown and me bleeding like an idiot over that pretty gown.” Theseus rolled his eyes as newt blushed “I can’t believe how stupid we were by into that crazy No maj farm. But you offer your blood to me and when I tasted your blood I knew you were my mate. I’m afraid I went a bit mad after day.” Newt shifted from one stood to another and bite his bottom lip.  
“I didn’t know that.” The red head whispered as he looked down at his case and rubbed the sides.

Newt was quiet for a moment trying to figure out if he should feel a little guilty “Is Lux a vampire?”He asked, Newt was brought out of his thoughts and looked up at the vampire and found him to be closer than before…when the did he move that close…he thought.  
“He hasn’t shown signs yet.” Newt told him “But I did drink blood while I was carrying.”   
“Then there is a chance he will start showing signs soon maybe even Fox he might have been infected….” “Hey you infected my child!” Theseus brother snarled “… then he will need his father to help control his urges.” Newt frowned wrinkling up his nose and looked up at those eyes of the older man.   
“Hey don’t leave me out of this!” 

The moment was broken Newt looked away from those dark orbs; Percival looked at Theseus as if he was going to murder him. “My I see the rest of the apartment please.” Newt asked, that surprised both alphas   
“Of course.” Percival said, as he moved to the door and open it for Newt, the omega walked pass and caught the scent of his brother and he shivered, it was sweet smelling and so luring it made his body react like it did all those years ago. Turning around Newt looked at him as he bites his bottom lip, his bright green orbs darting from one to the other.   
“This doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you, it just means I’m not an idiot.”   
“Of course Newt.”


	6. Chapter 6

Month later…  
He had been drinking as he thought his brother; he had seen Percival and Newt have lunch together. Newt still won’t look at him he couldn’t understand why the vampire was forgiven and he is Newt was his brother after all why is he still being shun. He pulled the bottle of whisky towards himself and poured himself another glass and then saw that his has empty his whole bottle, he growled and threw the bottle into the fire place and then sat back against his chair and fumed as he took mouthfuls of his drink and looked at the half filled “I need another bottle.” He said to himself as he watched the room sway a little …No see your omega…He told himself, he drained his drink and stood up only to fall back onto the chair. “I should have some coffee first.” 

Theseus swayed as he stood at Newt’s apartment door and used his wand to unlock the door and walking. He heard the soft voice of the omega “Mama what about the monster under the bed?” Fox asked, Theseus saw Newt smile and kissed the top of his head and knelt on the ground looking under the bed.   
“No monsters here.” He smiled, as he pulled something out from under the bed “Just a naughty Niffler.” He frowned at the small creature he had hanging upside down. The boys giggled and smiled “Now time for you two to sleep.” Newt kissed them both on the foreheads and gave them their teddy bears and stood up carrying Niffler out the room.   
“Nighty night mummy.” They said together, Theseus stood and watched Newt as he tucked his children into bed and he tilted his head as he just looked at his little brother the omega who ran away from him to raise their pups on his own. Who denied his mate the sweet embrace of his arms, Newt is strong and beautiful being and Theseus missed him like it was burning a hole in his heart. He had a son that he cannot see or hold because of what he did. “Newt.” He called to him softly; the red head jumped and looked at him as he frowning at his brother. 

He has just put the children to bed and did not think there was anyone else in the apartment, “Theseus it’s late.” He told him and placed the Niffler on his shoulder and walked out the bed room closing the door not wanting to wake his children as he just settled them down. The Niffler seemed a little put out by the stranger in the apartment and curled up on Newt’s shoulder.   
“This is important Newt.” He slurred his words and pushed his brother against the wall; the red head turned his head away and made a face before pushing his brother away from him.   
“We will talk once you’re sober.” The omega said, as he glared at his brother…I should call Percival…he thinks as he walks into the living room and opens his case putting his Niffler inside. “There you go trouble and if you’re behaved I will give two shinny gold coins.” The little creatures sniff his nose and dives in side back to his nest.  
“NEWT!” Theseus snarled.   
“Be quiet if you wake them I will never get them back to sleep!” He growled at him.

Newt walks passed his brother and heads into the kitchen as older man walks over to him “Newt please I just want to talk.” He begged, he could see the red head has made himself at home in the new apartment and he couldn’t help but feel jealously. He spots Percival pocket watch on the kitchen counter and he growled…that blood arsehole he get’s walked Newt home and has gotten the chance to kiss his own child on the head but I’m not even allowed near my own children!…   
“Alright talk.” He said, as he clean up the kitchen.   
“I know you are finding it easier to forgive Percival, but I want to spent time with you Newt and my son.” He whispered.   
“You will have to spend time Lux as well as Fox.” He told them “Their twins they do everything together.”   
“Is that a yes?” Newt could see hope in his eyes and he sighed as he rubbed his eyes.   
“Look I can forgive Percival because he is a vampire and finding your mate can cause you to do stupid things. But you are my brother I trusted you, but you kidnap me and kept my locked up in an empty house for your own fun and then tried to make it out it was my fault for going into heat. Theseus the trust we had isn’t going to fix itself over night” 

He was aware how close his brother was to him how he could smell his scent and see his stubble on his face and the smell of whisky. Theseus reaches up and strokes his face and saw Newt turn away, the alpha growled at him as he grabs his arms and pushed him against the wall with enough force to his head bounce of the wall “You don’t just belong to Percival, vampire or not I’m the one who knotted you first and sunk my teeth into your neck.” He told him and then kisses him. Newt’s eyes widen as he felt his brother kiss him and the he could taste the whisky, growling the omegas bite the alphas bottom hip.

Theseus pulls back and holds his bottom lip and looks down at the blood “Newt!” He growled, he looked up only for the red head to hit on the jaw and watched as his brother feel to ground.   
“Go home Theseus your drunk, you don’t want to say something you will regret.” He told him. But the alpha turned to look at him and then passed out hitting his face on the kitchen table. “Yeah I really want you around my sons.” He said as he moved to the fire place in the living room, he staged a bit as he put his hand to the back of his head and winced at the bump there. “Son of a bitch.” He muttered under his breath.

 

“Mummy?” Newt spun around and swayed a little as he looked at his sons, they looked scared. He knelt down and opens his arms and let them run into his arms.   
“I’m sorry darlings it’s just your uncle he got drunk and forgot himself, I’m going to call daddy okay.” The boy sniffed whimpered into his neck, he placed them on the sofa and then turned back to the fire place. He picked up the floo powder and threw it into the fire place “Percival Graves.” He called out, there was a moment of nothing and he wondered if the man was a sleep, he can’t blame him if he was. But a moment letter Percival face appeared in the fire   
“Newt what’s wrong?”   
“Theseus is here he is scaring the kids.”   
“I’m on my way.”


End file.
